Pirates (Treasure Planet)
The Pirates are a celestial race of space piratic monster barbarians and antagonists from Disney's 43rd full-length animated feature film, Treasure Planet. There are two pirates to the movie: One is led by Captain Long John Silver and the other is led by Captain Flint, whose treasures become the focal point of the story. Long John Silver's Pirate Crews They are first seen as a gang of pirates raiding and burning Benbow inn run by Jim Hawkins' family. Jim, his mother, and their dog-like friend Dr. Delbert Doppler flee. At Doppler's study, Jim finds that the sphere is a holographic projector, showing a star map that leads to the location of Treasure Planet. Doppler commissions a ship called the RLS Legacy, on a mission to find Treasure Planet. The ship is commanded by the cat-like Captain Amelia along with her stone-skinned and disciplined first mate, Mr. Arrow. The crew is a motley bunch, secretly led by the half-robot cook John Silver, whom Jim suspects is the cyborg he was warned about. Jim is sent down to work in the galley, where he is supervised by Silver and his shape-shifting pet named Morph. Despite Jim's mistrust of Silver, they soon form a tenuous father-son relationship. (flashbacks are shown in Jim's youth when his father abandoned him) During the voyage, the ship encounters a supernova. Jim, while securing lifelines of all crew members, saves Silver from falling just in time. The supernova then devolves into a black hole, where Arrow falls. The burst of shock waves and maximum engine power enable Amelia to pilot the ship to safety. Amelia mourns the loss of Arrow, and suspects Jim of failing to secure the ship's lifelines. Jim blames himself for the mistake, while in fact Arrow's line was cut by a insidious insectoid crew member named Scroop. As the ship reaches Treasure Planet, Jim overhears that the crew are pirates, and mutiny erupts. Jim, Doppler, Amelia, and Morph abandon the ship, but Morph has left the map behind. Thinking that Jim has the map, Silver has a chance to blast Jim, but hesitates because of his attachment to the boy. The fugitives are shot down by a mutineer during their escape, injuring Amelia. While exploring Treasure Planet's forests, the fugitives meet B.E.N., an abandoned robot, who says he has literally lost his primary memory and invites them to his place for shelter. The pirates corner the group here; using a back-door, Jim, B.E.N., and Morph return to the ship in an attempt to recover the map. Scroop ambushes them but gets drifted into space. They obtain the map, however, on return, they are caught by Silver, who already captured Doppler and Amelia. Silver blackmails Jim to use the map, directing them to a portal that opens on any location in the universe, which Jim realizes is how Flint, the long-dead pirate captain from another era, conducted his raids. They open the portal to the center of Treasure Planet, discovering that the planet is really a space station built eons ago that Flint commandeered to stow his treasure. As the pirates prepare to collect the wealth, Jim finds the skeletal remains of Flint, holding the missing component to B.E.N.'s cognitive computer. He reinserts it, and B.E.N. immediately recalls that Flint rigged the planet to explode upon the treasure's discovery. As the station begins to fall apart, Silver, trying to hold onto a boat-load of gold, is opted to let it go to save Jim. The survivors escape to the Legacy, which is damaged and unable to leave the planet in time. Jim rigs a makeshift rocket-powered sailboard, and rides ahead of the Legacy towards the portal. At the last moment, Jim sets the portal back to Montressor Spaceport, and both he and the Legacy safely clear the destruction. Jim finds Silver has snuck below decks to escape. He allows him to go, and Silver asks him to keep Morph, as well as providing him some part of the treasure to rebuild the Benbow Inn, believing Jim will "rattle the stars". Amelia offers Jim a recommendation to Intersteller Academy before returning to the spaceport to reunite with his mother. Sometime later, a party is hosted at the rebuilt inn, where Doppler and Amelia are married, have children of their own, and Jim is a military cadet. Jim looks into the skies and sees an image of Silver in the clouds. Captain Flint's Pirates Flint's Pirates are a celestial race of space piratic monster barbarians and the minor antagonists from Disney's 43rd full-length animated feature film, Treasure Planet. The crew consists of about 875 pirates. They are Flint's minions. They are voiced by Tom Kenny. Role in the film The pirates appeared at the very beginning of the film. They were seen on the ship and lived with the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint, who was their most feared captain of all his pirates. When Flint orders his pirates to fire upon their quarry, they initially open their gun ports for using their cannons to destroy the tremendous Arcturian merchant ship, which will make the people feel afraid after the lights were blown out everywhere. Like a Candarian zaftwing overtaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades mysteriously swooped in out of nowhere. When two of the pirates start to open Flint's treasure chest, they dump all of the gold and jewels out of his treasure chest, so he can keep his ostentatious treasure safe. When the Arcturian merchant ship has a lot of flames, the pirates supposedly burn to their apparent deaths after the pillaging was over. They are not seen again for the rest of the film. Personality The Pirates are known for being extremely aggressive, barbarous, ruthless, cruel, greedy, furious, cunning, murderous, destructive, temperamental, duplicitious, unpleasant, menacing, violent, and savage. They are extremely confrontational, uncompromising, materialistic, obstreperous, and belligerent for using their weapons to shoot all of the Arcturian Guards, who are on the Arcturian merchant ship. Gallery treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-46.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-69.jpg|The pirates using their cannons. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-92.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-150.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-152.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-154.jpg|The pirates ready to swoop in out of nowhere. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-156.jpg|One of the pirates swooping in out of nowhere. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-157.jpg treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-159.jpg|The pirates about to pillage the Arcturian merchant ship. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-164.jpg|The pirates pillaging the Arcturian merchant ship. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-166.jpg|The two pirates ready to open Flint's treasure chest. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-189.jpg|The Pirates' deathly demise. The_aggressive_and_belligerent_space_pirates.jpg Videos Space piracy in the Etherium and the legend of Captain Nathaniel Flint|Flint's pirates attack Trivia *Flint's crews are all voiced by Tom Kenny, who is known for his best portrayal as Spyro in the classic Spyro the Dragon video game franchise, the Mayor in Powerpuff Girls, and SpongeBob in SpongeBob SquarePants. *Flint's crews share similarities with the Neverland Pirates from Disney's 1953 animated fantasy-adventure film, Peter Pan. *Despite being Flint's minions, they aren't the secondary antagonists, Scroop is. Category:Aliens Category:Pirates Category:Movie Villains Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Barbarian Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Teams Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Evil from the past Category:Enigmatic Category:Obsessed Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Posthumous Category:Mischievous Category:Flashback villains Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Enforcer Category:Terrorists Category:Successful Category:Military Category:Partners in Crime Category:Extravagant Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Redeemed Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Traitor Category:Vandals Category:Opportunists